


together forever

by xiaoren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoren/pseuds/xiaoren
Summary: Love is an amazing feeling, once you fall, it's hard to get out. But that doesn't mean you can't.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	together forever

"Donghyuck, can you look at me in the eyes and say you love me? You haven't said I love you to me in a long time. I miss hearing it from you."

Renjun looked at donghyuck directly in the eye with a pleading glare as donghyuck only gulped and looked at the ground.

"I love you."

It sounded forced,

The latter chuckled lightly as he smiled to himself while looking at his shoes.

There was no emotion

No feeling

It wasn't like what it was before

He hated how it sounded now

It's like

**Donghyuck doesn't love him anymore. ******

********

********

"Lee donghyuck, you know how much I love you right? If you want to let go of this relationship you can just tell me. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to love me back."

"Who says I don't love you?"

"Your actions."

Donghyuck looked away, he didn't like where this was going.

He's trying his best to show he loves Renjun, but just, something is stopping him.

"Renjun, my feelings about you don't reflect on my actions. I'm just feeling a little tired these days. Maybe that's the reason-"

"I don't feel your I love you's anymore, it doesn't feel like what it was before. Are you slowly losing feelings for me?"

The lad didn't know how to answer this question, and he didn't want to.

Renjun turned to donghyuck and laid both of his hands on Donghyuck's shoulders. He lifted the other's chin to make him look at him.

He then sighed.

"You know, you can be honest with me. There's no reason to be afraid to say you don't love me anymore. Sometimes, people just fall out of love.

There's no way one can be in love with only one person forever. They'll get sick of waiting. Maybe, just maybe, there is one person or some people willing to dedicate their whole life to waiting for their one true love,

but none of them are you. And I know none of them are.

Not that I'm shaming you for it, but just no. Even me, I can't just wait for someone that long and just let myself pine forever. Maybe if it's you I can, but to others? No.

You can let go of me and I'll be okay, because I know I'm not the only person you'll be in love with. I bet you're already starting to get attracted to someone else, that's why you're slowly losing feelings for me.

And I understand. So if you want, we can end our relationship right now. at this exact place. I'm ready, I've been prepared. I knew this was going to happen soon. but it happened sooner than I thought."

Renjun removed his hands from Donghyuck's shoulders and moved them to his face. He wiped the tears the younger had and laughed.

"Why are you crying? You're making me feel worse. I feel like I didn't treat you properly that's why you don't love me anymore."

The smile on renjun's face faltered down as he looked at donghyuck lovingly. He'll miss seeing this adorable face.

He'll miss all the memories they had, and all the memories they could've possibly created.

He'll miss the way he'd greet donghyuck with a kiss on the forehead as they meet with each other.

He'll miss the feeling of comfort when Donghyuck's around.

He'll miss everything,

He'll miss donghyuck.

"Renjun, I don't want this."

"But we have to, you don't feel the same way as I do anymore. This will make you feel more comfortable. You shouldn't force yourself to like me. I'll fight you."

Both them laughed at renjun's statement.

They looked at each other and smiled brightly. They'll miss the way they loved each other. It was wonderful.

"So, this is the end, the end of Lee Donghyuck and Huang renjun's relationship."

Lee shook his head, he didn't want it to end. He wanted it to last.

"No, it isn't. I still want to kiss you. I still want to hug you. I still want to hear your good mornings. I still want to see you every day, see your smile and how it makes me feel things. I still want to be with you. I love you Renjun, I still do.

There, you heard it. I love you, I still fucking do. So please, just please, let's not end it Renjun. Let's not do that."

Renjun grinned at donghyuck as his tears fell from his face as he held his lover's hand tightly. He shook his head slowly and his grip started getting loose.

"Lee donghyuck, remember, you were the best boyfriend I ever had, the best friend."

Donghyuck started pleading,

"No Renjun no, this isn't going to happen-"

"I'm happy that I got this chance to date such an amazing person like you."

"Renjun, please, no."

"I thought we were gonna last forever but looks like it fell apart. our relationship wasn't like what it was before. we started becoming distant."

"Renjun, we aren't ending this."

"You weren't showing me that golden smile anymore. You don't hug me and say good night anymore. Your eyes don't light up when you see me anymore. It's like you've lost the feeling of our relationship."

"I don't like this, I'm going to cry. Don't you hate seeing me cry? This is making me cry, so please stop."

"Thank you, thank you lee donghyuck,"

"Huang Renjun,"

"This experience was wonderful."

"Nope, stop, stop now"

"I hope you meet someone who'll treat you much better than I could."

"Please, I don't want this."

"I love you Donghyuck, I'll miss you."

"Huang fucking Renjun, can you not-"

Donghyuck didn't feel renjun's hands anymore, he let go.

**"Goodbye **, see you whenever we meet again."****

********

********

"no, no, no, no, no, no"

Renjun's figure was slowly walking away until donghyuck couldn't see him anymore.

The latter looked at his hand, he saw a ring, their promise ring.

"That fucking dumbass, he said we'll stay together forever. He was the one who ended it."

Renjun stop walking and goes,

"He'll meet mark soon, just wait."

He then grins and looks at the sky. He hated feeling this, but he knew he had to end it.

**"That guy can treat donghyuck better than I could, basically the perfect guy for him." ******


End file.
